The Illness in the Officer
by 447
Summary: A group of one shots about Olivia being sick and Brian taking care of her.
1. Flu

Disclaimer I own nothing

I am a huge Bensidy shipper. I love seeing the two of them together and Brian taking care of Olivia, so I decided to write a group of sickfics, This one is the flu if you have any ideas let me know otherwise I'll just write them as they pop into my head. This is my first Law and Order Fanfiction.

Olivia went to work knowing full well she shouldn't be there. She had been feeling sick since the night before. She was even up a few times in the night, but Olivia being Olivia went to work anyway. Luckily for her Brian had been working all night so he hadn't been home to see how sick she had been feeling. She was suppose to be doing paper work, but fell asleep at her desk. A call came in so Nick went over to wake her up so they could respond to the call.

"Liv we got a case." but when he touched his hand to her arm he could feel the heat expelling off of her. He placed his hand on her forehead for conformation, she was really burning up.

"You are burning up come on you can't work like this, let me take you home."

"No Nick I'm fine."

"Does Brian know you came to work like this?"

"Brian is not my father he does not have control over what I do and don't do."

"So, in other words no he has no idea you came to work like this?"

"Like I said Nick I'm fine."

"Please let me drive you home." Olivia just rolled her eyes and got up. "Nick drop it I'll go to the bathroom and then we'll roll." While she was in the bathroom he went and called Brian telling him he was going to drive her home instead and to see if he was home to make sure Olivia stayed put. He was home, but had to work later on. After he got off the phone, Nick went to tell the captain what was going on. He then waited for Olivia. Once in the car Olivia fell asleep making it even easier for Nick to drive to her house without her noticing. Olivia was stubborn as hell and they all knew it. Once he was close he called Brian who came down to meet him so he could bring Olivia upstairs and Nick could get back to work.

"Liv, you gotta wake up."

"Where are we, what are you doing here Brian?"

"Nick brought you home come on we gotta get you upstairs and into bed." Olivia wanted to put up a fight, but she had no energy and just wanted to sleep some more so she let Brian help her upstairs. After thanking Nick they were on their way up. As soon as they got into the room Olivia went and laid down on the bed. Brian got her pajamas and helped her change. Brian went and got the thermometer, tylenol, bottle of water, and a wet wash cloth.

"Come on Baby open your mouth and stick this under your tongue." She did as told while waiting for the beep Brian busied himself by sticking the cloth on her forehead, taking out two tylenol, and opening the bottle so everything was ready for her. After the beep Brian removed it not at all surprised to see the 102.6 that flashed on the screen. He then made her sit up a little and take the pills. Before adjusting the cloth on her head and cuddling up next to her. "Next time you are like this you need to stay home, I called myself out of work for at least the next two days and you are going to be doing the same." Olivia began to protest, but Brian stuck his hand up to stop her. "You're not alone anymore Liv you have me and I'm here to take care of you I love you." "I love you too. Olivia said while giving him a little smile. "Good then you aren't going to argue with me when I tell you I already called Cragen and he said you are not to come back to work until you have no fever for 24 hrs and I am not leaving you alone until you're ready to go back to work." All Olivia did was roll her eyes and cuddle into Brian falling asleep. Brian lay there stroking her hair for awhile until he felt that the tylenol were kicking in and her temperature was lowered. He then drifted off to sleep knowing Olivia was okay. Brian was woke up a few hours later to moaning next to him. He touched his hand to Olivia's forehead to feel that her fever had come back and was even higher this time. "What's a matter Liv?" "She sounded weaker then before when telling him "everything hurts especially my head." "How about you try to take a bath to lower you're temperature then when we come back in here I will give you a full massage." "I love you." "Love you too."

Olivia may have agreed to the bath, but that was before she realized that Brian had meant a cool bath. "Bri please I already cannot get warm don't make me do this." "Its for your own good we have to get that fever down, its higher than it was before. If we can't get it down I'm going to take you to the hospital." With that Olivia got into the bath she hated hospital. Healthy Olivia would never just agree and do as Brian said, but sick Olivia was too weak and felt too horrible to argue. Liv lay there shivering while Brian took a washcloth and ran the water over Olivia's body. Once he was sure she was cooled down and she was shaking madly he got her out and into a t-shirt and shorts. She wanted her sweats, but Brian opted for something cooler hoping to keep her body cool. This time instead of the bed he moved them out to the couch because he wanted to make some soup for her to eat, she hadn't eaten all day. He grabbed her pillow and a blanket to drape over her. After the soup was done Brian was able to force Olivia to eat a little and then they snuggled on the couch for awhile.

By the next morning Olivia had a temperature of about 100.2 so she was on the mend. She stayed with that temperature for about two days until she finally broke the fever on day four. The next day she returned to work with only a little cough to show how sick she had been. Brian did not leave her side the whole time. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Cold

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Someone posted as a Guest: "How about if Olivia having a cold?" So that's what sickness this is. I had a little difficulty with this one, so please be kind. Sorry for how short it is. Please review! _

Olivia's nose had been running non-stop all day. The garbage can by her desk was filled with tissues. Her nose was bright red and Fin decided after her spending half the day like this that maybe it was time he tried to talk her into

going home.

"Baby Girl don't you think maybe it's time you go home and rest."

"I'm good Fin really its just a cold. As soon as I'm done with work I plan on going home to take some cold medicine and go to sleep." Liv told him, but based off the way she talked he could tell that her throat was bothering her and her nose was all stuffed.

"I don't know Liv you sound pretty sick to me."

"I'm fine I promise as soon I go home I'll rest, Brian has off tonight trust me he'll make sure of it he begged me to stay home this morning."

"And we all see just how that went" Fin said. Olivia just rolled her eyes in response, blew her nose, and went back to work. _

The rest of the day seemed to go by without any issues, although Olivia did begin to develop a cough which made her already sore throat even worse. Luckily for Olivia they didn't pick up any cases throughout the day and by 5 she was ready to go home. She had to admit she couldn't take it anymore and need to go home to get at least take something for her headache, although she would not admit that to anyone but herself. She was met at the door by Brian asking how she was feeling. "Bri, I'm fine its just a cold I'm gonna take some medicine and I should be fine within a couple days."

After eating her dinner Brian had cooked (though with how stuffed her nose really was she didn't taste much) she took some medicine, showered, and allowed Brian to tuck her into bed. Where Brian lay stroking her head as she slept. A few hours later Brian was woken up by Olivia's snoring. He woke her up with more of the medicine being that it had been long enough for her to take it again, and he was hoping if they kept up on it she would get over this cold quickly before it turned into anything more. The next morning she woke up feeling pretty much the same, and since it was Saturday she finally agreed with much persuasion from Brian to stay home and rest. She herself just wanted to get back to her normal self by the end of the weekend. Brian had the rest of the weekend off, so he was able to be there to try to take care of the ever stubborn Olivia who while even sick never stopped putting up a fight that she could do everything on her own. Not once letting him bring her meals to her. She had at least agreed to lay on the couch all afternoon enjoying a lazy afternoon with Brian.

"Liv, its medicine time." Olivia had just fallen asleep during a movie (that neither could really hear over the constant sniffling), but Brian didn't want her to miss any dose. As long as they stayed on top of it she seemed to stay feeling okay, but if they were late they had to wait for it to kick in again.

"God I can't wait till I don't have to take this stuff again."

"As soon as your feeling better honey. Brian told her as he kissed her forehead and she cuddled into his chest falling asleep again. As much as Brian hated to see Olivia sick he loved getting the time to cuddle up and just hold heron the couch.

By Monday morning although she wasn't completely cured she was feeling much better.


	3. Pneumonia

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

So sorry this took me so long to update I have been crazy busy. Please review and let me know you are still interested I will try to update quicker I apologize in advance if it takes as long again though. There was a request for pneumonia so here it is I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Olivia had been home from work now for two days. She is sleeping on the couch while Brian is making soup for her.

* * *

_Two Days earlier:_

It all started with a cough. She had gone to work the day she had developed the cough thinking it was just an ordinary cough, but by the time she got home that night she was coughing up mucus. When Brian got home she was wrapped up in a blanket shivering. "Liv, I'm home where are you?"

"In the living room on the couch can you turn up the heat on your way in I'm freezing." Brian had found that odd considering how warm it was in the apartment it was already turned up to 74 degrees. He made his way over to her and as soon as he looked at her he knew she must have been running a substantial fever. Her cheeks were bright red, she was sweating, and she was shivering. He barely got his hand on her head as she was pulling away, but he got all the conformation he needed. He didn't say a word just walked into the bathroom and got all the supplies he needed and went back out to her. "Under your tongue and please don't argue with me on this I'm only tryin' to help you." Surprisingly Olivia opened her mouth, and Brian slid the thermometer under her tongue. When it beeped it was to no ones surprise that it read 102.7.

"Okay that's it off to bed with you" Brian brought Olivia to bed and tucked her in. By the next morning Olivia's cough had gotten worse, she couldn't take a deep breath without coughing. She had practically been in tears complaining about the headache to Brian. Complaining wasn't really her thing either Her fever had also remained high causing Brian to be extremely alarmed. He had called her doctor. He was told they had no openings for the day, but it sounded like pneumonia so Brian should take her to the hospital immediately. This of course put Brian into a panic. He fought Olivia till she finally came to her senses and agreed.

They had spent a total of 6 hours at the hospital where Olivia was given an iv of fluids and antibiotics. She then got a prescription that was to be filled. The doctor told her that she was off of work for a minimum of one week after her follow up appointment at that time it would be decided if she was well enough to return to work. She was no longer contagious after 24 hours on her medication, but she would be in no condition to return to work for at least five days. Brian had decided to take the week off to be with Olivia and if she required more time after that he would take that time off two. Symptoms usually alleviate in 3 to 5 days and Olivia was not to return to work until the following Wednesday even if she was one of the lucky ones to have begin feeling better in three. Then it would be a week of desk duty before returning to active duties.

* * *

_Present Day:_

Brian had gone into the bathroom to retrieve the forehead thermometer he purchased while picking up Olivia's prescriptions the day prior. He was told to monitor her fever and knew that Olivia would put up a struggle, so he purchased this one to use while she was sleeping. He put his hand on Olivia's forehead and could feel the fever had retuned. "Liv its time to wake up you need to eat something so I can give you your medicine." Olivia was on day two and unless some miracle happens she will not be one of the lucky ones to be feeling better after just three days and if it continued like this it could be longer. She just wanted to feel like herself again, but the fever, cough, chills, tiredness, headache, and the feeling of someone sitting on her chest would just not go away.

"huh? what? Brian I just ate and took medicine."

"That was just your antibiotics this is Tylenol, and you have been asleep since breakfast that was four hours ago." Brian explained as he helped her sit up. He moved the thermometer around on her forehead receiving a death glare from her. "Why do you need to do this, you know I have fever I felt you feel my forehead." He didn't even answer her he knew she hated being sick and was not going to fight with her over something so stupid. After 30 seconds the thermometer beeped and he removed it no surprise to see it still around 101 it had lowered, but not by enough. He gave her the bowl of soup the her medicine. After they turned on a movie and cuddled on the couch watching it together.

* * *

Olivia continued to feel miserable for two more days then finally on day four her fever finally disappeared taking the chills away with it. She was still pretty tired, had a headache, and a cough, but not having the fever she was definitely a little more comfortable. By day five she had nothing but the cough left. Her doctor said she was well enough too return to work the following Wednesday, but had to continue taking her medicine and was not to return to work till the cough was gone and she was cleared by him. Brian was her rock and she didn't know how she could have gotten through it without him taking care of her.


	4. Appendicitis

Disclaimer I own nothing

I got a request for Chicken Pox and Appendicitis I decided to write Appendicitis first. Most likely Chicken Pox will be next. Please people leave more reviews I want to know if this is worth writing. Thank you to those few though. I am making the effort to post quicker. Just so it makes sense I am writing each of these as if the other's did not occur, this is way too many sick days that any SVU fan would know Olivia would not agree to. I am also writing as if Craigen was still the captain for now anyways.

* * *

"Liv you barely touched you're lunch whats the matter with you?" Nick asked his partner.

"This pain in my side it just won't go away, its killing my appetite." Nick could see how pale her normalyl tanned skin had become, aside from the rednes of her cheeks and lips, she looked like she was going to lose the little bit she did eat at any second. And sure enough Olivia jumped up and barely made it to the bathroom. Amanda being the only other girl followed in after her. She held back her hair as Olivia lost everything in her stomach. "I'm fine Amanda really, you don't have to be in here with me, it won't last I went through this, this morning I must have picked up a bug." Learning that this was not the first time Olivia threw up that day really concerned her along with the fact that she could feel Olivia was running a temperature because she had her hand that was holding back Olivia's hair resting on Olivia's neck. She made a note to talk to the boys about it once they left the bathroom.

It was closer to the time to go home now, and the pain had gotten so bad that Olivia was near tears. Her hand was also laying across her stomach bringing attention to the swell. Everyone seeing this became even more worried.

"Olivia, you need to go to the emergency room this pain is not normal" her captain told her she was going to argue, but the pain seemed to get worse so she finally agreed. They all jumped in a SUV and turned the sirens on which Olivia found to be ridiculious. In all the comotion they forgot to call Brian. After arriving Olivia was taken back immediately and they all had to wait outside. Finally Craigen realized nobody called Brian. He pulled out his phone and called him. At this point Brian was in a panic he flew out of work and sped all the way to the hospital.

* * *

_In the emergency room:_

"Miss Benson, I'm gonna need you to change into a hospital gown" the nurse helped Olivia change, then pee in a cup, then she busied herself checking Olivia's vitals after getting Olivia situated in a bed with something in case she got sick again. She pulled out a hospital grade thermometer placed it in the box until it caught a cover, then placed in under Olivia's tongue. It took about 30 seconds for it to beep at 102 degrees. The nurse then checked her blood pressure which was also a little high. She figured this was probably do to the stress. They were unsure of the cause at the moment so they did not want to give Olivia anything. However, needed to lower her temperature, so the nurse ran a cloth under cold water and place it on Olivia's forehead. By this time doctor came in and began pushing down Olivia' stomach making her scream out in pain. "Olivia how long has your stomach been this tender."

"I woke up this morning with the pain, and I have been vomitting throughout the day" Olivia decides to tell the complete truth they would find out anyway and she was really starting to become scared.

"I'm going to have an ultrasound tech come in and take a look I believe this is appendicitis, do to the tests we ran earlier we know it isn't a miscarriage."

After the ultra sound was done and it was confirmed the Doctor finally decided to go alert everyone in the waiting room while Olivia was being prepared for surgery.

* * *

_In the waiting room:_

Brian had arrived and has been pacing ever since, he was so worried. Finally a doctor came out to talk to them. "I'm Olivia's doctor, it appears that Olivia is suffering from appendicitis. We are going to have to remove the appendix immediately. We are prepping Miss Benson right now, the surgery should not take that long. After she is out I will come and inform you and talk about all post surgery information. She will be moved to recovery at that time I can allow two people back there for a short amount of time, after she is put in her you can all see her, but it is important that she gets her rest to make a full recovery quickly." With that he shook their hands and went back to Olivia.

* * *

_A little over an hour later:_

"Family of Miss Benson" the doctor called the make shift family into a room to talk about Olivia's surgery. "Olivia will be sore for a little while, being that the operation happened so late at night we are going to keep her until the day after tomorrow. Normally only 24 hours is neccessary, but seeing as 24 hours will be 11 o'clock tomorrow night that cannot happen. After she will be home for two weeks and if recovery seems to be going well she can return to work on light desk duty for another two weeks and after that she should be as good as new. Don't let her push herself to hard it will have a reverse effect on her healing" with that he excused himself.

A nurse came and took Brian and Craigen back to recovery to see Olivia she had slept the whole time they were permitted to visit. After 10 minutes a nurse came and told them they had to leave. When they went back to the rest of the group it was decided that they all would leave for the night and return in the morning when Olivia was more up for visiters. That is except for Brian who had no plans on leaving Olivia at all in the next two weeks. He would be calling Tucker in the morning to inform him of this.

A little while later Brian was reunited with Olivia. He stayed awake watching her sleep for a while. Then he fell asleep in a plastic chair with his head on her lap while holding her hand. Olivia did not wake until the next morning when the nurse was checking her vitals. "Hello Miss Benson, were so glad you could join us" the nurse said with a teasing smile. After the nurse was finished she left Brian and Olivia alone. Brian was just so excited to be looking into the beautiful eyes of his girlfriend. They sat and talked for awhile Olivia was still a little groggy and was in a fair amount of pain. The nurse had given her something for it, but it hadn't kicked in yet. They first started her off on a liquid diet and kept her on that until dinner where they allowed her solid, but bland food. They had also forced her to walk around for a little while. She was in a great deal of pain after this, so they did not walk very far before returning to her room where she soon fell asleep. The following morning she was released on the terms that she would not push herself too quickly and know her limitations.

* * *

Olivia was still sleeping a lot in the beginning due to the pain and was allowing Brian to take care of her without argument. He had been so great never leaving her side. As time went on though she began to fight him saying she needed to do it on her own. With time Olivia got better and was back to work on desk duty in two weeks time though if she could she would be back in the field already she was not happy about desk duty.


	5. Chicken Pox

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

This one is Olivia with the chicken pox. I know that chicken pox can be really dangerous in adults, but in this story Olivia is only going to have the chicken pox. I am not going to make her have any of the other diseases. Hope you enjoy and as always keep reviewing! Please!

* * *

Olivia could not believe what she was seeing she has had a low grade fever, headache, and sore throat for the last day and a half, but just thought it was the flu, that was until she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror this morning to say she was mortified was an undestatement. "Brian" she screamed. Brian came running in "whats the mat.."he trailed off seeing her 10 pinkish blisters on Olivia's face and chest. He was in shock Olivia has the chicken pox. "Liv didn't you have them as a kid?"

"I..I thought I did, but apparently I didn't I don't even remember being in contact with anyone with chicken pox."

"I'm gonna call the doctor and make an appointment."

An hour after Brian had called they were at the doctor's office. They had asked that Brian came in first to get a surgical mask and inform them they were there. Chicken Pox is highly contagious and can be dangerous for aduts especially pregnant women or people with other illness and they were trying to protect all their patients including Olivia, they did not want her to pick up anything from anyone else either. They brought Olivia right back into a room that had been left empty anticipating their arrival. The nurse finally entered pulling a pair of rubber gloves onto her hands, then handed Olivia a gown to change into once she was finished with checking her vitals. She ran the temporal thermometer across Olivia's head until it beeped with a reading. After she wiped it down with an antibacterial wipe. She then checked her blood pressure on the outside of Olivia long sleeve shirt. After she left telling them the doctor would be with them as soon as he got a chance Olivia was not happy even in the room she was forced to continue wearing the mask because of the nurse, she had to see other patients throughout the day and could not take chances of spreading the illness. Once changed Olivia sat back down on the paper covered table. "Good morning" the doctor entered shaking hands with Brian, then Olivia he was wearing a mask himself so he finally lowered Olivia's making her sigh in relief the mask was making the pox on her face even worse. "I see you are not feeling well Miss Benson." He began his examination by listening to her heart and lungs happy that everything sounded normal. He then examined her ears, nose, eyes, and then throat. "Aside from the rash what other syptoms do you have?" "It started the night before last with a low grade fever, headache, and sore throat. I thought it was just the flu until I woke up this morning looking like this." "These are all symptoms of chicken pox. Your throat does look red I don't doubt that it's sore." With that he started examining the blisters on her face, chest, and the few that were now developing on her back. "I think it is safe to conclude this is definitely chicken pox. The rash should continue to develop over the next few days. They usually come in clusters over the course of 7 days. You are contagious until every blister scabs in about 10 days sometimes more depending on the person." With that he gave her a prescription for medication when taken within the first 24-hours usually helps the severity of the rash.

While Brian was in the pharmacy getting her prescription he also picked up calamine lotion, oatmeal bath, new oven mitts, and tape incase Olivia kept scratching the doctor had told them how dangerous that could be. He knew that wouldn't go over well with Olivia so he had no plans on letting her see them unless absolutely neccessary. By the time he got out to the car again Olivia was sleeping. He tried to be as quiet as possible to allow her to sleep. When they got home he woke her up and they went inside. By this time Olivia had began scratching like crazy and the blisters were all over her body now. Brian had her wait on the couch while he went into the bathroom and made her an oatmeal bath. While she was in the bath Brian set up the couch for them to spend the rest of the day watching movies on the couch together. He laid a sheet down on the couch so when he put the calamine lotion on her it would not rub off all over the couch. He then called them both out of work explaining the situation to both of their bosses, who were both understanding Olivia's more so then his. When she finally got out he met her in the bathroom rubbing the calamine lotion all over her. She put on her yoga pants and Brian's baggy tshirt so it would allow room to breath and not cause too much intching. Then they went to spend the rest of the afternoon on the couch.

By dinnertime Olivia was miserable and due to take her medications. Brian could tell that Olivia's fever was back because as he was holding her he could feel her sweating and the warmth coming off of her. He grabbed the thermometer and medicine. He ran it across her forehead till it beeped at 102 degrees. He gave her the medicine and grabbed a cloth to put over her forehead. While he went to make a little soup to atleast get Olivia to eat something she had not had much of an appetite. After dinner she was beginning to itch. She was near tears when Brian returned to the livingroom to bring Olivia to bed.

"Baby whats the matter?"

"I feel so sick and itchy and I want it to just stop."

Brian felt so bad. With little persuation he talked her into taking benadrly not only would it maybe help her itching it will hopefully put her to sleep without being so uncomftable.

All throughout the night Olivia had been scratching without even realizing, so when Brian woke up the next morning he put oven mitts on her hands while she was still sleeping. He was anticipating her waking up and freaking out. He was also afraid she would find away to get them off, he was just hoping she would understand that he was doing this for her own good.

"Brian!" Olivia screamed while Brian was out making breakfast hoping he could get Olivia to eat. He knew he was going to be in trouble by the tone of her voice.

"Yea babe?"

"What the hell are these?" Olivia asked raising her hands in the air for Brian to see. After they argued back and forth for a little while Olivia finally gave up realizing that there was nothing she could do and Brian was just looking out for her, but she was sure to make him pay when she got better. Throughout the night Olivia had a lot of pox develope making her even worse. Olivia could tell she was in for some hell over the next few days. She just really wanted it all to be over. She was hoping once the fever broke and she could stop sweating so much it might make it slightly more bareable.

Brian was the best throughout the whole thing everytime she needed hergave her oatmeal bathes, covered her in calamine lotion, kept track of her medicine, and was pushing fluids and food to make sure she stayed nourished and hydrated. On day four Olivia woke up and all her pox had scabbed and the fever was gone. She was so happy she was finally getting better, that was until she woke up on day five with fresh blisters covering the spots in between where the scabs were and was running a fever again. At this point Olivia just broke down crying and allowed Brian to just hold her. By holding her though she was not able to even squarm around to scratch her back on the couch. She was so itchy and so fed up. Day 5 was absolute hell for her. By far the worse day she had.

"Bri, I wanna thank you, you've been so great in all this."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else other than right here with you no matter what." It was true Brian loved her and wasn't leaving. By day 10 there was nothing but scabs covering Olivia's entire body. She was no longer contagious and was ready to return to work. Craigen forced her to stay home a few extra days until they were absolutely positive she was no longer contagious.


End file.
